Vongola Reformatory
by Mupyeong
Summary: So, you want to be a better person? You want to live a normal life? You don't want to go to prison? Then come here, useless scum, to get a better person! We will teach you how! Warning: includes AU and total randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Vongola Reformatory!

This place is not a jail. It's a place for the youth to learn to handle their lifes the right way. And a place, where you learn to handle your life, useless scum!

What a nice prospect. Really, the frontcover was absolutely sweet. It showed a big, shiny building, surrounded by grass and bushes, a few flower pots and the sun was shining. Compared to the reality, it was a total lie. Tsuna looked up to the real building while he got out of the taxi. His mother didn't even dare to bring him here, she must have been really angry at him. Not that Tsuna did anything wrong, no, it was that guy that ran up to him and threw a bag into his arms. Then came the police and everything else went fast, Tsuna couldn't even realize what exactly had happened.

He got into detention of subjects, got to the court, the hammer fell down and that it was.

Now he stood in front of a big, grey building, in front of an even bigger, grey sky. Just the grass was the same as in the prospect. A tall man came out of the building and slowly walked up to him, stopped just a few steps away. His hair was a bright blond, his eyes bright blue and shining, a total contrast from the grey sky.

"Hello boy, Kora. You have to be Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.", he started to talk in a very disrespectful manner and grabbed his hand to shake it. Tsuna, who had already started to tremble, did it even more now and nearly fell down from the force with which the men shook his hand. His whole body started to rotate.

"I am Colonello, kora. I will be your supervisor while you're here. Get your bags and follow me, I will introduce you to your therapy group."

Okay, that was fast. The voice was strict and the eyes staring at him were unpredictable.

"H-Hai!", Tsuna answered after a second and stormed to the back of the car, to get his bags out. They were heavy and he had problems with them. His arms were weak and small, so he couldn't do more than drag one of them at a time and just for a few centimetres. Colonello didn't wait for long. Instead, he got impatient and threw one of the lighter pouches at the boy, took the two big suitcases and walked in front of Tsuna. Fast and with big steps, while Tsuna even had problems with his small bag of whatever was inside.

It felt like eternities till he got inside the building and his legs already ached like hell. And Colonello still walked farther inside. Stairs and floor, but no person at all. Curiously, Tsuna looked inside a few open rooms. In every room, there were four beds, one or two closets and that was it. The rooms seemed naked with nothing on the walls.

"We're in the sleeping quarters. Your room is right down this corridor. Posters, desks or anything else you could stuff your room with, isn't allowed, because you could hide something illegal in there like drugs, weapons, alcohol or anything you would want to. The rules are easy. Lights went off exactly at 9PM, you will stand up at 6AM, on sundays 10PM to 7AM. First thing in the morning is washing, the others will show you the bathroom. Showering is in a group shower, so that we can interfer directly if something happens. After that, breakfast. From 9AM to 12PM, there's group therapy, lunchbreak, 1 to 4PM school and after that sports at least until 6PM. Dinners' at 8PM. Keep that in mind. No running, no screaming, read this, kora.", Colonello ended in front of Tsuna's new room, he would have to share with three other boys. His ears were already ringing and had to pull his concentration together to not let the paper slip out out of his hand.

With a loud 'Bang' his stuff landed inside his room and his bag got shoved from his shoulders and also thrown inside.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to your therapy group, kora.", the blonde told him randomly and started to walk again. Did he want to rush Tsuna to death? He already had to breath heavy, to keep moving and he could himself starting to sweat.

And then, before he could get to rest a second, a strong, big hand showed him through a door.

"Jaa na, Tsuna! Have fun and make sure everyone introduces himself to you!", he shouted to the half closed door and let Tsuna stand there alone in front of nine other boys and a mid-aged woman in one of these creepy secretary outfits.

Everyone just stared at him with big, curious eyes and tried to get a better look at him. Somehow it felt like they thought about how to murder him or doing something else that was just barely better or even worse. He could already see his corpse lying somewhere, raped and murdered, in some random street downtown or in a forest, buried and without a head. Deep in thoughts, he didn't even notice that his head started to loose color and that he was trembling like he had some serious illness.

"Tsunayoshi, would you please sit down next to Mukuro and Gokudera on the empty chair? We would like to go on with the talk round.", the creepy women said and after squealing som 'Hai' 's and 'Yes' 's, he ran up to the empty chair and didn't even dare to hesitate a moment. Don't show your weekness was one of the rules to survive in these kinds of facilities which would mean, Tsuna was as good as dead.

"Now that everybody is here, I'd like to introduce yourselves to our new friend. My name is Megumi Himura. I am 34 years old and your therapist. If you need a private talk or some advice and your superior isn't around, you can always come to me.", she explained. Okay, she wasn't middle aged, but she looked like that in the light in here.

Gently, she gave the person on her right a sign to talk.

"Hu? Ah, yes... My name is Lambo Bovino, I am 15 and I am here because I used weapons in public... Yes, and grenades and blew a few persons up by accident.", he spat out and seemed pretty pissed to even talk about it. It looked, like he didn't accept it as a bad thing, like it was normal? He really looked suspicious with all his black curls and light brown skin... Before Tsuna was able to get deeper into his thoughts, the next person started talking.

"Humm.... M'name is Spanner an' I'm 'ere for hackin.", he mumbled while lickin' on a lollipop and fumbling on a curl of his blonde hair. That guy, who seemed like a foreigner, didn't even look at Tsuna, he just ignored him and said it like he didn't even care! Wait, wasn't this a facility to get a better person? The way they acted it looked more like they took this as holiday!

"Hiii~ My name is Byakura~n, but you can call me Byakkun, Tsu-kun~!", a white haired boy with a tattoo under his left eye offered with a really suspicious wink and waved at him in an even more suspicious manner.

"Oya oya, you have to tell the kitten why you're here as well, Byakuran.", a guy with pineapple style hair scolded him and earned a frown.

"But I didn't do anything at all, Mukkun~ I just gave the orders, you know~?", the white haired boy answered with a whiney voice and suddenly looked like someone had hurt him.

"Humm, that's an argument. Anyways....", the pineapple-guy said and leaned over to Tsuna. Pretty close to Tsuna and it looked more like he was going to sit down on his lap in the next second. His eyes were mismatched and he licked his lips while putting a hand onto the back of Tsuna's chair.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro. It's a pleasure to meet you.", he snarled and took Tsuna's hand to kiss it, making Tsuna scream.

"HIIIIE! Don't do that!", Tsuna squealed and pulled his hand away, nearly fell down off his chair by sliding back.

"Mukkun is here because he raped more than enough people~ Gender and age don't count to him, so beware of him. But you can always come to me for protection!", Byakuran interfered, making Mukuro 'Tcheh' at that and the person next to Tsuna laugh.

"These two are always like that, hahaha!", the first normal looking guy in this round said with a strong, warm voice and rubbed a sneaky tear from his face. That was Tsuna's chance to survive, he'd just have to become friends with him and everything would be allright!

"Are they?", the brown haired teen asked shyly and the whole temper of the guy changed, he suddenly started to glare at him as if he did something really stupid.

"DON'T ASK ME STUPID QUESTIONS, YOU RETARD! Oh, but yes, they are. You will get to know them better. I just hope you don't get into a room with one of them, hahaha!"

Tsuna shook like he was in the middle of an earthquake. Thank god, he didn't wet his pants couse it really felt like he'd nearly done it. There you go, chance of survival. He'd nearly started to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am on detoxification. Because of that just now I am here, so... yeah. I am Takeshi Yamamoto, let's become good friends!", he started to laugh again and took Tsuna's trembling hand to shake it in a friendly manner.

"Oy, baseball-nut, stop scaring the tenth! He already looks like he's going to wet his pants.", a deep growling voice from Yamamoto's right said and provoked a light, pervy laughter from Mukuro.

"I'm Hayato Gokudera. Don't piss me off or I'll burn you and your whole family like old rags.", he scowled, looking deeply into Tsuna's eyes before he looked away, hiding a small blush.

"HEY, OCTOPUS SEEMS LIKE HE EXTREMELY FELL IN LOVE!", the guy with short, white hair next to Gokudera shouted aloud and gave him a punch onto the shoulder.

"I am not in love, stupid turf head!", Gokudera aka Octopus shouted back. If Tsuna took a better look at the hair he really looked a bit like an octopus. Take it easy Tsuna, try to breath and not to laugh!

"I am Ryohei Sasagawa! I am here, because I surpassed all of my enemies and they took revenge TO THE EXTREME!", he shouted, flames in his eyes. Somehow, Tsuna remembered the name. His love at school shared it. Oh, dear Kyoko, he would never be able to see you again. That just had to be a cruel coincidence...

"...and because I wanted to be a better brother for my beloved sister, Kyoko.", Ryohei closed his speech and looked a bit embarassed by that.

... Or fate really wanted to pick on Tsuna.

"Don't be so embarassed, at least you try to get better.", a person with blonde, spiky hair and shining blue eyes said and patted Ryohei's back.

"My name is Giotto. I am here for the same reason as Byakuran over there. Nice to meet you."

The shining charm was blinding Tsuna, the smile with the white teeth made him nervous and what did that guy smell like? A wonderful summerbreeze, the wide ocean, freedom. Tsuna felt his cheeks warm up.

"N-nice to meet you, too...", Tsuna whispered ashamed. He felt the sudden urge to prepare his hair.

"Oya oya, Giotto-san. You make my dear kitten nervous. Don't fall for him, Tsunayoshi-kun, he is the devil in person!", Mukuro said theatrically and woke Tsuna from his trance.

"Shut up, herbivore. It's not your turn.", a cold, calm voice came from next to the therapist. His eyes met the cold, blue ones, which began shortly under raven black hair. The appearance of that guy was scary but he had an air of authority around him. And everyone else seemed to follow his orders.

"My name is Hibari Kyouya. Don't ask me unnecessary questions, or I'll bite you to death.", he grumbled. Okay, the plan to make friends with him was cancelled.

"So, Tsunayoshi-kun... Now that you know everyone in here, would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of the group? I wont force you, talk, when you feel like it.", Megumi said in a calm, nice voice. Wait, did she throw a wink to Mukuro just now?

"A-ano.. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and... I don't even know why I'm here.", the young teen mumbled, astonished by the sudden realization that all of the boys in here would attract lots of girls attention. Everyone of them was some kind of... Bishounen, and he? He was a little squirt who looked like a neutrum without any kind of muscles or character.

The silence grew, Tsuna started to tense. He felt, like he said something wrong. The clock seemed especially loud this time and then, without another warning, the whole room burst out in laughter except for the therapist. Even the cold and self-controlled Hibari had to keep his grin hidden behing a hand that came up out of nowhere.

"It's okay, when you wont talk about it, yet. Feel free to open yourself up in your own speed.", the therapist tried to calm down the rest of the group.

"Oya, kitten. No one is here because he didn't do anything. We're all the same."

------------

Poor Tuna, poor, poor, Tuna. So, do you like it?

I bet no one will guess who Tuna-chan's room neighbours are~


	2. Feed the beasts

Hello and welcome back to the Vongola Reformatory!

Yes, I know, I should rather start then have the first talk, but I wanted to say sorry for the long time you've been waiting! This part isn't worked out pretty good, I haven't done much but I am doing my best from now on, after I've finished this=w=''

---------

It was exactly two hours later, 12PM, when the group therapy had ended. Okay, the group therapy had already ended half an hour after Tsuna had arrived there.

To be exact, when everyone was over with laughing, they started to insult each other. Tsuna sat there, in a bunch of whackys, throwing chairs at each other and screaming like a horde of wild monkeys. Okay, Gokudera, Lambo and Ryohei were the only ones to throw the furnishings, Mukuro got in a private fight with Hibari, while Giotto and Byakuran started to stick to him in an instant. Yamamoto stand a bit offside to laugh at the scene and sometimes threw some pieces of wood against heads, when they flew up to him, while Spanner seemed to be sound asleep.

Somehow, the time ended before Tsuna could have been raped - or murdered, or both at the same time, none of these options was unlikely to happen, no. Latest when Byakurans hand started to crawl up his shirt, he knew that something was going a completely wrong way, and when Giotto started to shoo the white haired guy away, squeezing Tsuna's shoulders, he knew his virginity wouldn't last for long. But kami-sama, who was nearly never on little Tsuna's side, showed mercy that moment and a bell rang.

Lunchbreak!

Time to make friends at a new school or to get squished by the ungentle mass of angry students. The last one was the case. There weren't 'masses' of students, but enough tall and broad ones to mush little Tsuna just the moment he got out the therapy room and he had to crawl on the wall until he reached the entrance to the cafeteria. But before Tsuna even managed to take a look inside his new feeding place - Tsuna was already starting to see himself as a little animal in a bunch of bad wolfs - this tall guy from his therapy group grabbed him by the arm and shoved him inside.

"Haha, don't you think it was funny just now?" he asked in a cheery manner and patted the brown haired boys back with his strong hands and made him choke a bit.

"Ahaha... Ahaha, uh... I don't think so, I nearly got killed by all this flying wood." Tsuna tried to keep the conversation (and his life) running - and hopefully not insulting the other boy. Yamamoto was his name, as he remembered.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry if it was one of mine, hahaha! Here, take a tablet and cutlery." Yamamoto kept small-talking and pushed some devices into Tsuna's hands, talking on until they finally reached the cafeteria lady to receive undefinable rubbish, strolled away and sat down on a table in the back of the room.

The whole cafeteria was filled with creepy people. Teenagers, who seemed to be double the height Tsuna was and who seemed to have double, no five times the strength in one finger than Tsuna had in his whole body. Seeing this, Tsuna started to envy Yamamoto, who had his back to the room, laughed nonstop while telling jokes, so he didn't even notice the creepy monsters right behind his back. Not even the creepy monster that hovered itself behind Yamamoto or the creepy blonde that suddenly appeared next to him, grinning widely and showing his teeth.

"Uh... Yamamoto-san... I think there's someone... behind you...", he whispered while staring at the hovering shadow. Didn't he want to go to the toilet earlier? He really missed the sanitary device. The white porcelain seemed like a real heaven. He could close the door and it was like a private room. It was just to expect that it would smell even worse than the other rooms in here. But, hey, he would have his peace and quiet in there!

"VOI!" the big shadow monster behind Yamamoto screamed and hit his back hard with a shovel-like hand, while the blonde was giving a really creepy laughter, something like 'ushishishi'. But instead of giving sounds of pain, the teenager just started to laugh along with the blonde and slapped the desk. If the hit just now would have connected to Tsuna's back, his head would have fallen off his shoulders just from the impact.

"Hey guys, what're you doin' here? Aren't you usually with Xanxus?" he asked like he'd talk to normal people. Okay, these were indeed normal people, just a bit more aggressive and with a bit more of a murderous instinct, Tsuna thought looking at the scene. They could laugh and talk like humans. Or they were just monsters in disguising.

Tsuna shuddered as the blonde sat down to his right and the black shadow - he could see his silver, long hair now - on Yamamoto's left. Did the blonde move up to him just now...? Yes, he did and his hand was moving dangerously near to his leg. Oh, and why did the blonde sit down just next to him? And - was this a little diadem on top of the guys head?

"Uhm... Sorry, but... could you please stop that??" Tsuna whispered a bit embarrassed, as the hand already started to stroke his thigh. Maybe the blonde would've noticed what Tsuna said, if he had spoken a bit louder.

"Voi, don't think I'm always sticking together with him like a stupid dog, but he's at the office right now, y'know?" the silver haired guy continued to talk while Tsuna was sure that the boys right on the other side of the table wanted to ignore him. At least it seemed like that since Tsuna's eyes were watered and Belphegor's head on his shoulder, his fingers drawing circles on his leg.

While that even taller teen, that remembered Tsuna of Sephiroth, was talking, he had tried to slap the hand of the blonde away which really, really annoyed him. And it got even more annoying, the nearer he got to his crotch area. Remembering, that Mukuro guy already was a threat, he just realized how harmless he was. In an act of total desperation, Tsuna threw Yamamoto a puppy look to make him help, but he didn't even notice while talking to the tall guy, didn't even look his way.

"Hello, peasant." the blonde finally started to talk and made leg to leg contact with Tsuna, who pinched his legs together to dodge the sneaky blonde.

"Are you feeling embarrassed, because you're talking to the prince? Shi, shishishi..." he went on in a pesky manner.

The hand on his thigh suddenly disappeared from where it had been earlier, leaving Tsuna blushing. He really wanted to know where it went, but he could imagine where it was right now, feeling his skin reacting with an electric sizzle. Scared, he really wanted to go away, had his feet already in runaway position, but suddenly a hit connected to the sneaky hand and someone slid down on his free side, leaving Tsuna completely trapped if there wasn't the case of Tsuna growing wings or turning invisible.

"Kufufufu~. Are you trying to steal my property away, again, Belphegor-kun?", Mukuro snarled, putting an arm over the brown haired teens shoulders. Feeling provoked by this, Belphegor put another arm around the slender hips of 'his prey'.

Tsuna felt a few panic tears running down his cheeks, which was something, he should've resisted to do. Right after they left his eyes, a slicky tongue on each side was felt on his skin and licked the salty water from his cheeks. Kami-sama really was an arse, always making him feel at least a bit safe and then throwing him into the depths of hell. Again.

"HIIIIE!" he squealed at the action and moved his head away from the greedy tongues, before they could get to his ears or neck or wherever they planned on going, nearly falling onto the ground.

"Shishishishi~ Did you get bitten by the angry skylark again? It suits you to look beaten up, shishishi." Belphegor tried to provoke Mukuro and taking his chance when he saw some bruises on the pineapples head, to chase him away, but it didn't work. No, it provoked the already agitated blue haired guy even more.

"I already got my revenge. But what about you, false princess?" Mukuro attacked Belphegor, who hissed at the insult.

Tsuna felt like being the audience of table tennis game, just, that the ball got exchanged with biting comments and the sportsmen where two perverted criminals who fought over him. Wait, cross the last part out, they faught over his virginity.

Finally, Yamamoto seemed to notice him and looked into his eyes with a big smiling face.

"You seem like you already made friends with each other. Have fun, I'll take my leave then!"

No, he just nodded at him and walked away with that swordsman, who made a face like he knew something about what was going on on both of Tsuna's sides. Somehow he made a gesture and showed the blonde to follow him, who jumped up after a few seconds and waved his goodbyes to Tsuna, shouting something like 'I will show you my chamber later, little peasant!'. A few seconds later, Belphegor's head disappeared, leavint Tsuna alone with the pineapple that stuck to his cheek like glue.

Without another comment, Mukuro suddenly loosened his grip on Tsuna, so he could finally start to eat his - now cold - food. Was it just that he always fought with the blonde guy about the new guys virginity? Whatever the reason was, they seemed to hate each other and like they both wanted to win in every kind of way that was possible. And yes, the pineapple guy was still making Tsuna nervous and feeling unwell, but if it was just when the blonde was around, he could easily run away into every direction.

"You know, you look cute when you eat, kufufufu~." Mukuro suddenly said, making Tsuna change his mind about being just partly disgusting and chuckled a bit before wiping something from the corner of Tsuna's mouth and licking it from his finger.

"D-d-d-don't you want to eat?", Mukuro whispered softly and swallowed whatever was on his last spoon (It tasted like roasted cockroaches). Okay, maybe this was just another plan to get him laid, he didn't want to trust him, after all, even, if Mukuro didn't really do anything to him at all from now on. The action just now proved the intentions of the blue haired guy.

Looking around the room he noticed, that all the curious guys in the room had started to look away since Mukuro took his seat next to him. That reminded him of some jail soaps, where the protagonists clinged to someone who had power in jail to stay safe. Should dame-Tsuna do the same? Should he give in and just cling to Mukuro? Maybe the teen would guide him safely through the time he'd spend in here. Maybe, yes, maybe he would protect him and help him and even prove his innocence! Wake up, Tsuna, you're daydreaming again. That was way too much optimism.

A loud clatter was heard as a tray of dishes with bad cafeteria food hit the table right in front of Tsuna, ripping him out of his thoughts, and the voices on the tables around him went silent for a moment.

"Oy, Pineapple Bastard! Get your filthy hands off of the Tenth!", a voice shouted and a guy with an octopus hairstyle slammed his body down onto the bench, right across of Tsuna and the so called Pineapple.

"Haven't you had enough time in the room already?"

If Tsuna remembered right, the silver haired guys name was Gokudera. One of those who used to throw stuff around rooms when angry.

Should he smile at the guy? Or should he burst out crying for help?

"H..Hello, Gokudera-kun...", Tsuna whispered, feeling the warmth next to him going away. What was it now? Did he do something wrong? Mukuro just stood up and waved his goodbyes to Tsuna, before he left the room and disappeared from Tsuna's sight.

"Hrmpf! Finally that pineapple asshole is gone.", Gokudera grumbled, looking around the room and facing Tsuna again.

"Ah, Tenth! Sorry to disturb you eating, my apologies!", the silver haired teen proclaimed happily and smiled brightly at Tsuna, making him nervous but somehow happy at the sudden change of feelings.

"Mh, it's okay, you're not disturbing me.", Tsuna mumbled a bit shyly.

"No, I am really truly sorry! Also about the things earlier... I mean, the little argument and that I couldn't protect you from these beasts just now.", he went on and on, going into details, Tsuna didn't want to hear of.

In the end, he was happy that he had eaten everything up properly and hoped, that he wouldn't see the food before the next morning. And he didn't expect anything, after Gokudera had started to focus on his food when the silver haired guy suddenly called out for him again.

"Say, Tenth, which room are you in?", he asked curiously, spitting some food out without noticing. Tsuna had to thing about this. He just managed to get a short glance of his room number.

"I guess it was... 127G on corridor 18. But I'm not sure. I don't even know about my roommates yet.", he somehow remembered, at least he was sure that was the room.

"And yours?"

"Ah, damn....! Uh, sorry, Tenth, my roomnumber is 5980L on floor 33, so I'm straight down the hallway.", Gokudera murmured and knitted his eyebrows.

And Tsuna's hopes of being in a room with someone he knew just died. This indescribable feeling of being... the prey of nearly everyone in this Reformatory... made him feel like one of those guys on those chliché TV shows, where you had to bow down or the soap and made some good new friends on the way down.

"Let's go, Tenth. The sportslessons are starting and you should never be too late if you don't want to get killed on your first day. Our Sports Teacher is a hell of a monster.", Gokudera explained with an expression of pure admiration and fear.

Could this place get any better?, Tsuna thought sarcastically.


	3. PEAs are hardly digestible

Welcome back in hell, for the sake of information I decided to write down three room combinations to... yeah, for the sake of being mean.

I am really sorry for not updating the whole time, but I got really tied up in schoolwork and ended up being lethargic. But whatever, I got a hold of myself, here you go, folks!

The room combinations so far are:

127G floor 18

5980L floor 33

6948S floor 10

And now, have fun with the following chapter!

-----------

Normally, there would have been School after lunch, but for some odd reason - their teacher was lost and there was no other teacher - the principal just decided to skip school and let the lazy scum burn their criminal energy with more sports. If there wouldn't be special rules about education and humanity, everyone in the Reformatory was sure that Principal Reborn would let them do exercises the whole day.

And after a short stop in his room, which he somehow found thanks to Gokudera, he got on his way to the so called physical education area. Or PEA for short.

When Tsuna asked his new friend why they called it that, the answer was 'Because that's the only thing thats left of you after one hour on the grass."

And that was everything Tsuna dared to ask out of Gokudera after seeing the deep scowl on the silver haired guys face. He just followed quietly until they reached their first destination on the way to the PEA. It was one of those places, Tsuna usually avoided.

Group Dressing Rooms.

The group dressing room was one of the most horrible experiences Tsuna had ever had made in his life. He was already used to get thrown out of it or even put into the girls dressing room. Last thing was what happened more often, although the girls didn't care to share their room with Tsuna and handled him like one of them. He even got considered gay often enough.

He knew that he wasn't, but he also knew that the others in this dressing room would do their best to make it the truth. Next to Tsuna, Gokudera was changing into a skintight, green shirt that left his stomach free whenever Gokudera put his arms up.

On his right, Spanner just put off his green overall and was already changed underneath. Maybe wearing something like an overall was a good idea that Tsuna would have to try out. He would just have to ask his mother for it and hope that she'd grant his wish. And he would have to stop staring at Spanner, who winked at him.

After a while Tsuna noticed the eyes that watched his backside up and down. Did someone stare at him? No, that wasn't the stare of just one person. It was like being watched by a swarm of birds. Hungry, mean birds with spiky beaks. Ready to pick out his eyes at any time.

That was also the moment he noticed his lack of fitting sports clothes.

"Ano... Gokudera-kun?", asked a distracted little Tsuna in the direction of Gokudera, not even noticing Spanners look on his lower back and the suspicious feelings that started to grow inside his stomach.

"Yes, tenth?", a slightly distracted Gokudera answered and shooed at Spanner, who gave in pretty fast and strolled away slowly, with a lollipop sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why's it that everyone has to wear the same clothes for sports? I mean, they're too small. Even on me!", Tsuna asked at the sight of his newly obtained uniform which looked way too small as he held it up - compared to the fact that Tsuna already just had the size of a dwarf.

"Hu? Because the principal is a perverted pedophile, just like all of the supervisors in here and likes to harass us in all kinds of ways. Why're you askin'?", Gokudera ranted, suddenly putting up a weird face and scratching his pubic area.

"I don't even want to remember the lice accident."

Gokudera shuddered about some creepy memories. What had lice to do with sexual harassment? Didn't they actually jump from head to head or crawl over sweaters and jackets?

"I guess we should get outside now. Else Lal will chop our heads off with the air pump.", Gokudera growled while shielding Tsuna from the hungry looks of the others around them. Didn't they have something to eat just before?

Lots of questions and still, the first day wasn't over yet. There was lots of sports to get through and Tsuna hated sports. He didn't just look like a fragile puppet, he was one. And if he got hit or thrown around to much or had to run for too long, he would simply go KO and stop moving for the rest of the day which was pretty stupid considering the seemingly big amount of potential rapists around him.

When they were finally at the exit which lead to the PEA, Gokudera desperately tried to pull Tsuna out of the building, but as thin and girly Tsuna was, as thick was his head and his will to stay inside. Especially with these stupid clothes on him. And his head told him to stay inside no matter what. So it really ended up as a warm up for the both of them, including stretching through pulling and clutching.

"Why are you dragging me so harshly, Gokudera-kun?", Tsuna asked as his arm started to hurt and his first foot met the grass.

"Don't ask, just get out of there a bit faster or we will get killed for real!"

In the end, Tsuna had to give in and noticed why his instincts told him to run away as fast as he could. It wasn't just because of the other half naked monsters, no, that would've been a lucky coincidence. Maybe it was because of the flamelike tattoo, scar, whatever it was or because of the survival style clothes, Tsuna didn't know, but this guy really had a weird aura an him that sent goosebumps down his spine as if he got struck by a blizzard. Why did this guy wear such different clothes? Didn't he know about the evil sports teacher here? Well, it could've been that this was the hardest delinquent at this place, or that he was just stupid, or just arrived today... Wait, no, Tsuna was the only one in the Cab and after taking a look at the run down looking front at the building he didn't thought that there were too much people coming inside this place.

With a soft motion, Gokudera led Tsuna in a row of people in front of that weird guy and told him to just stand still and do as everyone else did to not stand out of the group.

"Hopefully she doesn't notice you.", he whispered into Tsuna's direction and snapped his head back to the front and stood still as the guy in front of them put the little clock back into a pocket. Meanwhile Tsuna was still deeply in his own thoughts about that guy in front of him with the flame tattoo on his left cheek and didn't notice, that he put out a whistle from his pocket and made it screeching so loud, Tsuna dropped to the ground in a moment of shock.

"Good Morning, you whiney little brats! For those of you, who don't know me, my name is Lal Mirch and I am going to make you sweat out everything unconventional and feed you with the discipline that is necessary to live a normal and good life. For those of you who dare to disrespect or disobey me : I will take care of everyone of you in an instant, so don't even try to. First, I will check up your Names. Akabane..."

Well, no that was a pretty high voice for a guy, Tsuna thought while sitting on the ground and staring at the now suddenly female sports teacher and slowly getting up from his position, before it was his turn to answer her.

"Sawada!"

"H-h-h-here, Ma'am!", he pressed out and the whole PEA ground went silent. Did he do something wrong? Suddenly, everyone was holding their breathes. Even the birds stopped their happy chirping and there wasn't even a that could be heard crawling over the grass. Somewhere in a window a guy with a black Fedora stared at him, standing on the field in between all those silent people and the smoke slowly estended from the smiling lips. The second that smoke disappeared into nothing, the guy was also gone and a loud cracking was heard, as Lal broke something that appeared to be a pencil and Gokudera next to him was looking kind of amusing with a facial expression between shock, panic, frowning and crying.

"So you seem to be my new little friend, Sawada. Alrighty, then, I will have everyone to do special lessons today and you are the lucky one to choose what we are going to do!", she chirped with a smile on her face and all the guys, including Tsuna, had cold sweat running down their bodies. Well, except for people like that Byakuran guy who stood just a few inches away from Tsuna, right behind some big gorillas. The brown haired teen could feel the looks on his back which probably meant that he had done something terribly wrong and that his decision now would make him live or die.

Not that he didn't know a thing, that wasn't the problem, he just couldn't think of anything next to boxing, football, baseball and dodgeball. Just left to decide which would be easiest to choose without getting killed while playing.

"Uhm... Football?", Tsuna suggested shyly and turned a slight shade of pink and thought he made the right decision when Lal smiled back at him.

"Oh, so it's American Football today, isn't it? Alright, everyone team up, we wont stop without someone of you getting his bones shattered!"

Jugding from the sighs of everyone else that was kind of normal to happen even though everyone was still staring at him with a really, really pissed look on their faces. When everyone was strolling away to form groups, he got hit by shoulders, kicked aside and finally landed in the arms of Ryohei, who seemed a little disappointed but still full of fire and energy.

"Well, Sawada, that wasn't exactly what I wanted, but we will win this game to the extreme!", he screamed into poor Tuna's ear and hooked their arms to drag him to his team. Looking at the bunch of people he was going to team up with, he knew that he would have to run as fast as possible if he didn't want anyone of those to _slam his body into the ground_. And he meant that literally.

-------

Well, hooray for sports! I hate it as well as Sawada does. Let's look how he will manage to survive (or not)!


End file.
